A beautiful Lies
by Bomba da fighto
Summary: Sebuah kebohongan yang indah. Kehidupan yang dibangun dari kebohongan. Setiap langkah yang ia ambil, hanya menambah tumpukan penyesalan. Itulah kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir yang tersenyum pahit tersebut. Mature theme. Drama-Comedy.


**Disclaimer: Jika benar aku yang punya, kenapa aku membuang waktu dengan ini?**

* * *

Akademi Kuoh, kalian sudah mengetahui itu semua. Sekolah bertaraf internasional yang berada di kota Kuoh. Mengambil nama Akedemi itu sendiri dari daerah yang ditempati. Yang membedakan akedemi itu dari sekolah lainnya hanya ada satu yaitu, Akedemi Kuoh merupakan sekolah khusus untuk perempuan. Bergender perempuan dari pertama keluar dari vagina sang Ibu, bukan yang transgender. Atau tante-om-salon. Karena beberapa masalah atau membuat inisiatif baru, Akedemi itu kemudian merubah dasar peraturan sekolah mereka. Dan sekarang, Akedemi itu menerima para Jones. Atau kata halusnya para murid laki-laki yang memang memiliki tujuan tertentu memasuki Akedemi tersebut.

Banyak siswa bergender laki-laki sejati nan virgin yang berpindah sekolah, hanya karena tertarik dengan hal tersebut. Berandai-andai mendapatkan pacar karena jumlah siswinya yang tidak seimbang dengan para laki-laki. Percaya diri tingkat dewa akan muka yang pas-pasan sambil berjalan masuk ke akedemi tersebut.

Akhir cerita, dua tahun atau lebih... maka akan ada beberapa fakta mengenai keberhasilan para siswa yang masuk ke Akedemi tersebut.

Ada yang beruntung mendapatkan pacar, ada yang masih dalam proses... ada yang tidak berhasil sama sekali. Bahkan ada yang gagal total dan menjadi musuh abadi para perempuan. Semuanya memiliki takdir yang berbeda satu sama lain. Karena tetap saja para lelaki harus punya keberanian sendiri nembak seorang gadis. Dan tidak, bukan sebaliknya. Semuanya sama seperti di sekolah mereka dulu, tidak ada yang berbeda. Harus punya inisiatif sendiri jika ingin punya pacar. Bukan berarti gadis langsung jatuh dari langit.

Dalam akedemi tersebut terdapat tiga siswi yang dijuluki great Onee-sama. Yaitu kakak kelas yang berada di kelas akhir, yaitu kelas tiga. Kalau tidak salah namanya adalah Gremory Rias, Himejima Akeno, dan Shitori Souna. Yang pertama dan kedua terkenal karena tubuh mereka yang seperti super-model, begitu juga dengan kepribadiannya, yang kata orang: sempurna. Yang terakhir, merupakan sang Kaichou. Yang memiliki kepribadian serius nan ketat, namun memiliki poin sendiri yang membuat banyak murid suka dengannya. Sebenarnya banyak gadis lain yang memiliki kecantikan yang luar jahanam, tapi karena tiga poin penting yang sudah disebutkan di atas, maka ketiga perempuan itu mendapatkan mandat sebagai siswi terpopuler.

Kembali lagi ke masalah utama.

Di belakang sekolah, tepat di gang kecil yang memisahkan dua gedung, terdapat tong sampah besar yang biasa digunakan para siswa untuk membuang sampah dan barang terlarang lainnya ketika razia. Tapi bukan tempat sampah yang kita bicarakan, melainkan apa yang terjadi di belakangnya. Terdapat satu siswa yang duduk di tong sampah bagaikan itu singgasana-nya, dan ketiga pemuda lainnya yang duduk di tanah dengan menatap ke atas sosok tersebut.

"Ini pertemuan kita ke-5 di tempat ini. Markas baru kita setelah yang sebelumnya dihancurkan para gadis barbar kendo klub." Nada dari pemuda yang duduk di tong sampah itu penuh akan kebijaksanaan dan intonasinya layaknya Raja berbicara kepada rakyat jelata.

"Benar, Shisou." Pemuda dengan rambut gundul mengangguk sembari melihat kiri dan kanan. "Situasi aman, terkendali, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dalam radius 50 meter."

"Meskipun badai menghadang, meskipun Tsunami menerjang, walaupun para gadis kendo menghajar kita, tetap saja..." Pemuda dengan kacamata tebal mengepalkan tangannya ke dada dan secara tidak langsung bergetar. "Kita akan selalu bangkit kembali!"

"Oh~ OPPAI~"

Yang terakhir merupakan seorang pemuda berambut coklat acak-acak dengan wajah mesum yang terukir dari batu.

Ketiga pemuda itu memiliki julukan yang membuat mereka terkenal-tidak-terkenal. Yaitu 'Trio Mesum' yang beranggotakan tiga lelaki perawan dari kelas dua, yaitu Motohama, Matsuda, dan yang terakhir Hyoudou Issei. Kalian pasti banyak bertanya bukan? Mengapa ketiga orang ini duduk di tanah dan membiarkan sosok tersebut duduk bagaikan Raja.

Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang pendek dengan mata berwarna biru. Jika sekilas memandang, orang akan menganggap Naruto ini adalah pemuda biasa-biasa saja. Karena, dalam masalah pelajaran akedemi, ia tidak terlalu mencolok, bahkan sudah pernah merasakan mengulang di musim panas. Yang seharusnya dihabiskan untuk liburan. Dengan kata lain, sosok ini tidak terlalu berbakat dalam mata pelajaran. Namun hal itu berbeda lagi dalam masalah atletik. Orang ini merupakan jagonya dalam hal tersebut.

Dalam masalah muka, Naruto ini tidak bisa dikatakan jelek, dan nggak juga tampan. Pas-pas-san juga nggak. Ya, jika ada gadis yang melihatnya tentu Naruto ini memiliki daya tarik sendiri, yang membuat para gadis berpikir untuk mendekatinya. Berbeda dengan Kiba Yuuto yang hanya dengan senyuman sudah membuat seluruh gadis jatuh hati padanya.

Oh, untuk tambahan informasi mengenai gang kecil itu, di dindingnya terdapat sebuah foto seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan wajah bishounen yang telah disilangi dan di otak-atik layaknya target kejahatan. Dengan pisau yang membelah wajah, atau jenggot para teroris yang memanjang ke ufuk selatan. Itulah bentuk kekesalan dan kejengkelan yang hanya bisa mereka tuangkan kepada sang gambar. Sedangkan yang aslinya tidak bisa mereka sentuh sama sekali, alasan utamanya adalah para fan-girls milik bishounen tersebut.

Kembali lagi ke Naruto. Mengapa dia dianggap Shisou oleh mereka.

"Tada!" Naruto mengeluarkan beberapa buku yang berada di tasnya. "Limited-Edition dari _Love-sister_ dan _Great Teacher forbidden act_ ~~"

"Uohh!" ketiga pemuda itu langsung berseri-seri bagaikan natal datang lebih awal.

"Itu baru keluar kemaren!?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Yang katanya sudah ditandatangani oleh sang-Sensei!?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Limited edition yang cuma tersedia 1000 copies!?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Sang Sensei yang bisa membuat Oppai seperti hidup dan memiliki perasaan hanya dari gambarnya!?"

Naruto mengangguk, dan melihat ke cahaya matahari. Wajahnya bersinar sesaat, menunjukkan keseriusan. "Itu benar, anak muda. Bomba-sensei telah menciptakan manga H sendiri. Dia merupakan Sensei yang patut kita puja, yang pada awalnya merupakan seorang Asisten dari mangaka tidak terkenal. Dan dengan kerja keras beserta kegigihannya, ia berhasil mencapai puncak tersendiri."

"UOHHHH~ Shisou, apa yang harus kami lakukan agar anda mau mempercayakan titisan dewa itu kepada kami!?" ketiga pemuda itu langsung bersujud di bawah kaki Naruto. Sambil mengeluarkan barang negosiasi yang bisa membujuk Naruto. Dari foto-foto kakak kelas yang sedang ganti baju, dengan kualitas number uno, majalah porno, uang jajan satu bulan, permen dan krikil.

"Nah, aku tidak ingin itu." Naruto berdehem sesaat, tidak lupa mengambil uang yang diberikan dan melemparkan dua manga Hentai itu. Tidak sampai satu detik, ketiga remaja itu langsung saling rebut. Melupakan janji mereka sebagai sahabat dan memukul satu sama lain. Tidak lama kemudian yang keluar sebagai pemenang adalah Motohama dan Matsuda, sedangkan Issei hanya mendapatkan mata hitam.

"Motohama, apa yang engkau ketahui mengenai Murayama dari kendo klub?"

Motohama memberikan Naruto tatapan jijik sesaat, bukan berarti ke Naruto-nya melainkan nama yang disebutkan. "Murayama, berada di kelas yang sama dengan kami bertiga, berada di kendo klub dan juga mempunyai kemampuan kendo terlebih lagi dengan Shinai-nya yang amit-amit cabang bayi kerasnya. Tiga ukuran: B84-W70-H81 cm. Mempunyai pacar dari sekolah tetanggga."

"Lagipula ada apa dengannya?"

Naruto tersenyum sesaat, "Tidak. hanya saja aku tertarik dengannya."

Trio Mesum itu langsung menelan ludah. Jika mereka terkenal akan kemesumannya, Naruto terkenal dengan hal lainnya. Banyak memang yang kurang mengetahui reputasi Uzumaki ini, karena kebanyakan korbannya memilih diam karena rasa malu dan sebagainya. Serigala berbulu domba. Inilah julukan yang mereka bertiga ciptakan untuk sosok yang satu ini.

Jika hobi yang mereka punya menikmati keindahan tubuh gadis, baik itu Hentai, porno atau yang asli dengan mata. Sedangkan yang satu ini... hobi-nya merasakan langsung tubuh gadis itu.

"Oh itu dia bersama temannya." Issei menaikkan alis matanya sesaat melihat sosok yang dicari oleh Naruto.

"Baguslah, akan kutunjukkan kalian bagaimana pria sejati melakukan pekerjaannya." Pemuda berambut pirang itu kemudian berdiri, dan membereskan rambutnya yang berantakan ke yang lebih rapi, matanya kemudian melebar sedikit dengan bola mata yang berkaca-kaca, menunjukkan tampang lugu. Senyuman alami tercipta. Dan mulai berjalan cepat ke arah gadis itu.

"Oh, tidak. bagaimana ini!?" Issei menarik rambutnya sendiri sambil memikirkan aksi yang mungkin dilakukan oleh Naruto. "Kalian tahu sendiri, bukan? Apa yang terjadi jika Naruto-san melakukan aksinya."

Matsuda menumbuk telapak tangannya. "Terakhir kali pacar korbannya mendatangi kelas kita sambil membawa temannya yang lain. Apa kau tidak mengingat pemukul baseball yang dibawa mereka dan juga otot-otot yang kekar!?" Motohama kemudian menelan ludah. "Dan anehnya, Naruto selalu lepas dari kejaran mereka meskipun gerbang sudah dijaga oleh kawanan Pacar yang marah."

"Dan kita sudah cukup dikenali merupakan teman bergaul dari Shisou."

Hening

Issei meremas Manga yang berada di tangannya."Jangan katakan manga ini untuk ganti rugi akan apa yang terjadi sebentar lagi!?" Ingin ia mencampakkan kumpulan kertas yang berada di tangan, namun mengingat betapa langka dan berharganya apa yang berada di tangannya itu, Issei membatalkan niatnya.

"Issei suka dengan Oppai, kau suka dengan Lolicon... dan Shisou..."

"Suka meniduri pacar orang lain." Ketiga pemuda itu mengeluarkannya secara bersama-sama, menatap satu sama lain akan timing yang tepat, ketiga remaja itu hanya bisa menghela nafas berat.

XXXXX

"Ah, Murayama-san, selamat sore." Naruto menyapa dengan wajah tersenyum terhadap gadis tersebut.

"Kau teman dari trio-Mesum itu, bukan!?" gadis yang disapa langsung menunjuk Naruto dengan nada menuduh. Dan seketika mengambil langkah ke belakang.

Naruto menggaruk pipinya dengan tawa gugup. "Bisa dikatakan begitu, tapi percayalah aku tidak memiliki hobi yang sama dengan mereka."

Gadis itu menurunkan pertahanannya sedikit, namun tetap memberikan tatapan yang mencurigai. "Jadi apa yang kau butuhkan?"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya untuk sesaat, dari gerak tubuh terlihat jelas bahwa pemuda itu dalam keraguan. Sesuatu yang tidak lepas dari perhatian Murayama gadis Kendo tersebut. Pemilik rambut pirang itu menarik nafas, dan mengambil langkah ke depan, mata yang penuh akan tekad menatap iris berwarna cokelat tersebut. Tanpa disadari, gadis itu merasa gugup sendiri akan keseriusan sosok di depannya.

"...Aku menyukaimu."

"A-Apa yang kau maksud!?" Murayama mengambil langkah cepat ke belakang, suaranya gemetar dari apa yang barusan ia dengar. "-B-Bahkan kita tidak pernah berbicara sebelumnya, bagaimana bisa kau langsung mengatakan S-Suka!?" Gadis itu mulai tenang sedikit, "Lagipula aku sudah memiliki pacar."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, mengangkat satu tangannya layaknya akan memegang tangan perempuan itu. "Aku tidak peduli akan itu. Perasaan ini tidak akan ada yang bisa menghalangi. Seberapa banyaknya kau menolak, seberapa kerasnya kau meyakinkan bahwa kau dimiliki orang lain, aku akan berusaha hingga nafas terakhirku untuk bisa mendapatkanmu! Itu adalah janjiku. Dan aku tidak akan menjadi Uzumaki Naruto jika tidak menepati janji yang telah kubat."

Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Naruto bagaikan potongan dialog dari film klise romansa. Yang bisa membuat orang yang mendengarnya mengeluarkan lidah dengan jijik. Itu jika tidak dilakukan dengan benar. Dengan pembawaan yang serius dan juga nada suara yang pas, serta bahasa tubuh, pemuda itu dapat membawa jantung seorang gadis berhenti untuk sesaat. Murayama bagaikan tiang yang tidak dapat digoyahkan. "K-Kau gila. Pasti ini lelucon yang kalian buat!" Dengan begitu, gadis yang memiliki kepribadian ketat tersebut berlari menjauhi laki-laki yang tidak jelas itu.

Lagipula apa-apaan dengan kalimat lebay tersebut? Hanya orang kuno yang masih menggunakan cara seperti itu. Bodoh, hampir saja membuatnya jantungnya copot.

Naruto membawa jemarinya ke rambutnya, dan kemudian mengacak-acak kembali rambut yang tadi sudah tersisir dengan rapi. Pandangannya kemudian tertuju kepada sudut di area pemandangannya, dan memberikan seringai lebar beserta jempol keberhasilan. Issei dan yang lainnya hanya bisa membuka mulut dengan lebar tidak percaya. Bahkan mereka sendiri tidak yakin dapat melakukan hal yang sama seperti Uzumaki Naruto.

"Ya... hanya menunggu waktu saja sebelum Murayama didapatkan Uzumaki Naruto."

"Katakan, mengapa kita membiarkan sosok seperti itu berteman dengan kita? para lelaki yang bahkan tidak pernah memegang tangan perempuan."

Issei mengangkat tangannya yang berisikan Manga.

"...Oh, benar."

* * *

 **Welcome flamers. Show me what you got.**

Wekawekaweka pasti begini ntar gw dapat: Dasar sampah, nulis nggak betul, banyak typo. Nggak bisa nulis, cacat, coeg. Grammar abal-abal. Ngotori fandom aja. Anjing lu. Dan segala hinaan lainnya. Come to papa!

Dengan kata lain, Trolling saya berhasil, kalian terpancing dan mereka yang terkena pasti akan jadi flamers. Hanya membuang tenaga kalian saja, dan pada ahirnya aku sendiri yang tertawa pada akhirnya. Bagaimanapun akhirnya tetap Bomba da Fighto yang win.

Fakta: I'm not Juubi Ookami atau siapapun itu.


End file.
